Out of this Shell
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto is near death when the Kyuubi transports him through a portal to safety. Now he awakes in an actual sewer and who are the four green guys and rat.
1. Chapter 1

Out of this Shell

Naruto is near death when the Kyuubi transports him through a portal to safety. Now he awakes in an actual sewer and who are the four green guys and rat.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or TMNT

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked around at his tormenters. "Why do you hate me?" He was barely awake but the need to know was gnawing at him.

"Why do we hate you well it's quite easy brat seven years ago you killed hundreds of ninjas and civilians alike as well as the great Yondaime Hokage so now you will pay." Naruto gasped in confusion and pain.

'What but the Kyuubi did that.' Naruto thought as the villagers closed in and started beating him. Soon he stopped moving and the crowd left leaving him to die but what they didn't expect was a portal opening and Naruto disappearing.

New York-Sewers

Four brothers were moving through the sewers with ease why shouldn't they for the first twelve years of their lives they roamed them. More recently they had been allowed to exit the sewers and see the surface but right now they were returning home. "Come on last turtle there is a rotten pizza." Mikey was out ahead of his three brother as he rounded a corner only to trip. They heard the crash and rushed ahead.

"Mikey you ok?"

"Yeah I tripped on something." The other three rounded the corner only to gasp as Mikey sat up.

"You didn't trip of something you tripped over someone." The turtles looked to see a boy younger than them laying on the ground.

"How'd he get here?"

"And why does it look like the shell's been beaten out of him?"

"I'm not sure Raph, but we should help him." Leo bent down and picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulders.

"You sure this is wise Leo?"

"No Donnie but we can't just leave him here Master Splinter will know what to do." The brothers nod and take off. It doesn't take them long to reach the lair. "Master Splinter!" Splinter exits his room and sees his sons surrounding the couch and a young boy laying on it.

"Leonardo what happened?"

"We were returning home when we ran across this boy he's been beaten father and we couldn't just let him die." Splinter nodded as he got closer.

"Yes my son a wise decision to bring him here for help." As he got closer he noticed the boy and was in mild shock. 'The boy looks much like Minato-san.' "You found him in the sewers you say?"

"Hai he was just laying in the middle of it." Splinter nodded.

'Why would a boy come here from there world?' Splinter pondered as the boy suddenly stirred.

"Where am I?"

"Our home young one." Naruto looked to the voice only top blink in mild confusion.

"Wha a talking rat."

"Yes now why did you come from your world here in such a condition?"

"Huh your world what're you talking about?" Splinter sighed.

"You did not open a dimension portal to come here?"

"No I was being beaten up by some villagers and now I'm here. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure child but you say people were beating you."

"Yeah they hate me for some reason, claimed seven years ago I killed hundreds of people and the Yondaime Hokage but I was only borne seven years ago so it makes no sense to me."

"I see." 'It was around that time Minato said he was expecting a child he was so happy.' "Young one what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Raphael tried not to laugh but still snickered as Naruto turned towards them. "What's funny?"

"Your named after something in ramen." Raphael couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh.

"I'll show you." Naruto leaped off the couch to tackle him but Raph was to fast and sidestepped him.

"What you going to show me how to fall on my face."

"Raphael!" Raph shut up as Splinter looked at him.

"Sorry sensei." Splinter sighed.

"Please Naruto sit besides you are still hurt from when you were attacked."

"Right thank you Splinter-san." Naruto sat down on the couch.

"My sons wait here I shall return in a moment." The turtles bow as Splinter enters his room. 'I need to enter his dimension and let whoever is in charge know what's happened.' Splinter took a deep breath and called upon his chakra. He ran through the needed hand signs and called out the jutsu. "Space time jutsu: dimension portal." The portal appeared before him as he stepped through and was just outside Konoha. 'Now then to find the Hokage I believe Minato told me was their leader.' Splinter walked towards the village when he saw an old man leading some ninja in a search.

"Naruto couldn't have gotten far keep searching."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

'What luck.' Splinter walked forward as the ninja spotted him.

"What is that?"

"Maybe it's a demon?"

"Stand down I know who that is." The ninja stand down as Sarutobi walks forward. "You must be who Minato meet the one called Yamato Yoshi or Splinter as he said you changed your name."

"Yes and you must be the man Minato talked about who ran his village Hiruzen Sarutobi." Sarutobi smiled.

"Yes I am what brings you here."

"I know where Naruto is."

"You don't mean…"

"Hai he entered our dimension after being beaten he is currently resting."

"I see."

"Yes anyways where is Minato I'm surprised he isn't leading the search?"

"Minato died fighting the Kyuubi seven years ago." Splinter felt disheartened to hear that.

"I see that is sad news he was quite the honorable man."

"Indeed Splinter-san I know this is intruding but could you maybe keep and train Naruto in your dimension so I don't have to worry about him being hurt."

"Hai I shall."

"Thank you when he turns twelve bring him back oh and you and your sons are welcomed as well."

"Thank you Hokage-san by the time Naruto is twelve he will be a skilled ninja."

"I have no doubt Minato said even without chakra you were high jonin please look after him." Splinter smiled.

"Do not worry his son is safe with me." Sarutobi smiled as they were far enough away that the ANBU didn't hear him. Splinter gathered his chakra and reactivated the portal and entered closing it behind him.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Return home I know where Naruto is he is safe for now he'll be back when the time is right." The ANBU nod and head back with their hokage.

New York

Splinter sighed as he walked from his room to see Raph giving Mikey a noggie why the others were laughing. "Naruto my sons." Everyone stopped and turned towards Splinter.

"Yes master?"

"I have contacted your Hokage Naruto and he has asked that I train you for the time being is that ok with you?"

"Yeah if it means I get to stay here and not deal with Konoha for a bit I'm down with that."

"Good we shall begin in the morning for now you all should turn in for the night." The five nod as the turtles head for their rooms and Naruto lays down on the couch.

Rogue: Chapter done

Chaos: A Ninja Turtle Naruto crossover nice

Rogue: Yeah anyways please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Out of this Shell

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or TMNT

Naruto was awoken by Splinter. "It's to early." He whined as Splinter chuckled

"Come Naruto it's time for morning practice." Naruto sighed but rolled off the couch anyways. He followed Splinter where he saw the four turtles sitting on their knees and adopted the position. "My sons since Naruto is new to this he will watch for now are you four ready."

"Hai sensei." The four unison.

"Then begin." Raph went against Leo why Donnie faced off against Mikey. Donnie tried to plan how to fight Mikey but since the other orange wearing ninja was improvising it was hard as Mikey seemed to be dancing rather than fighting.

"Ah Mikey you should plan out a strategy rather than all this." Mikey is too busy listening to music to hear Donnie which upsets said ninja who tries to attack but Mikey weaves out of everything. Donnie gets upset and strikes at Mikey but he blocks and then attacks knocking Donnie down. Raph and Leo's fight is by far more entertaining as the two are evenly matched until finally Raph ducks a punch and delivers an elbow to Leo's gut and kicks him in the face taking him down. Raph and Mikey turn to one another and fight. It's over quickly with Raph winning and Mikey laid out with swirly eyes.

"Well done my children Donatello you must learn to improvise during fighting more." Donatello nods. "Ok Naruto are you ready?" Naruto gulps but nods as he stands up. "Ok first Donatello." Donnie gets up and the two bow before entering fighting stances. Master Splinter and the turtles frown seeing as how Naruto's stance is horrible.

'And sensei want's to train this kid he's a lost cause.' Raph thought

'It's so sloppy.' Thought Leo

'Man even I'm better than that.' Mikey cringed.

'This is going to be easy enough.' Donnie thought.

'No wonder the Hokage wants me to teach him the people there are trying to get him killed.' Splinter sighed as Donnie spun his Bo-staff over head and charged before brining it down in an overhead strike to take him out. Naruto didn't move until the last moment and snagged the Bo-staff with his left hand and turned starting to lift Donnie off the ground as he grabbed it with his right hand and yanked Donnie up and over head and slammed him to the ground. Donnie let go of his staff and Naruto pointed it at his throat. "Well done Naruto."

"Thank you Splinter-san if Donnie hadn't underestimated me I doubt I would have won."

"Huh?"

"It was easy to see you thought I was no good due to my sloppy form heh for all you know I did that on purpose." Donnie just sighed as Naruto held out a hand to help him up which he took. Donnie walked over and sat down as Splinter smiled.

"Next Michelangelo you will fight Naruto." Mikey smiled as he stood up and got ready to face Naruto. The two nod and then Mikey pulls out his nun-chuck and starts to spin them.

"Hah where am I coming from you don't have a clue." Mikey charged and flung his nun-chuck at him but Naruto ducked under and tackled Mikey causing him to lose the nun-chuck and fall on his back with Naruto sitting on top of him. "Ouch nice one dude." Naruto just smirked as he helped Mikey get up.

"Next Leonardo go." Leo smiled as he got up and Naruto sighed.

"You going to use those swords on me?"

"No you have no way to defend against them so I wont be using them." Naruto sighed in relief as the two nod and Leo charged him. Naruto threw up his sloppy defense which Leo easily blew through and delivered a punch to his gut and then jumped up and kicked him in the face leaving Naruto on his back and out of it.

"Man Leo sure wasted no time there."

"Yeah that was fast."

"I still can't believe he beat you guys."

"Well done Leo Naruto we now have a place to start first we must work on your form and we will go from there."

"Thank you Splinter-san."

"You are all dismissed." The five got up and left as Splinter went to meditate. Naruto and the turtles sat down on the couch as Leo turned on the TV and put it on Space Hero's.

"Oh god we're going to watch this crap."

"You don't have to watch if you don't want to Raph." Raph just mumbles as the five watch TV.

An hour later

Naruto is watching Mikey play pinball why Raph is training. Donnie went off to his room and Leo was watching Space Hero's still. Just then an explosion draws everyone to Donnie's room. "What the heck happened?"

"Who knows? Oi genius you ok in there." They open the door to see smoke coming from Donnie's lab table as he comes out from the smoke coughing.

"I'm fine trying to make more smoke bombs and one went off on me." That's when the turtles and Naruto notice Donnie's flow chart.

"What is that?" Donnie quickly flips the board.

"What was what?" Raph walks over and Donnie tries to stop him but fails as Raph flips the board over to reveal a flow chart on how to get April to hang out with him.

"What the dude you're so desperate."

"Am not."

"Who's that."

"Her names April Donnie has a crush on her."

"So who asked you anyways." Naruto chuckles.

"Man you try to plan out stuff way to much." Donnie just growls when suddenly a girls voice calls out to them.

"Guys." Donnie freaks and quickly flips the board over hiding his flow chart as April appears. "Guys you wont believe this…who's he?"

"Names Naruto Uzumaki I'm just crashing here for a while."

"Ok well anyways you guys got to see this." She plays a video about a missing scientist. "It might be connected to my dad so I'm going to investigate."

"I'll come with you April." Before the others can say anything he wraps an arm around April and walks off.

"Um is he really that desperate?"

"You have no idea anyways I'm going back to training." Leo flips the board.

"Bet he didn't have that on his master plan." Him, Naruto and Mikey are shocked to see that he did. "Ok that's weird." Naruto and Mikey just nod as they leave the room and go back to what they were doing.

With Donnie and April

Donnie and April sneak into the man's office and notice a cage that a very powerful thing escaped from. After searching for a bit they find a draw that has a false bottom and Donnie pulls out a canister of mutagen. "Wait does this mean he's working with the Kraang?" Before Donnie can answer someone else does.

"Yes." The man says as he flips a light-switch as both jump only to see another scientist. "My name is Victor Falco I am a friend of Rockwell's but he has been working on that mutagen trying to give himself psychic powers. I told him not to work with those men but they were paying him handsomely so he ignored me and was testing it on his monkey which seems to have escaped."

"I see well then if you excuse us Dr. Falco we'll be on our way." Falco nodded as Donnie and April exited out the window. "We got to tell the others."

"Right." They were walking down an alley when they heard a noise.

"What's that?" Suddenly a humanoid monkey came out of hiding. "Stay back April I got this." Donnie pulled out his Bo-staff but every attack was countered as if the monkey knew what would happen before it did. Finally the thing grabs the staff and flings Donnie into a dumpster before jumping on him and starting to beat him.

"Stop!" The monkey stops as April looks it in the eyes and the monkey seems to calm down before running away. "Oh man Donnie." April picks him up and carries him back to the lair.

Lair

"Guys we got a problem!" Everyone turns to see April carrying a hurt Donnie.

"What happened?"

"He got beat up by a monkey." Donnie started to come to as April ran off to get a wash cloth.

"You got beat up…by a monkey." The others started to laugh as Donnie growled.

"Oh man and in front of your girlfriend to."

"She's not my girlfriend Mikey." The others continued to laugh until April returned.

"Leave him alone." The others shut up as April gave him the wash clothe. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Splinter walks in.

"What happened?"

"We found out Rockwell was actually working with the Kraang and experimenting with it on that monkey."

"I see well then you should probably go capture the creature before it causes harm."

"Hai sensei." Naruto gets ready to go with the others when Splinter puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not ready."

"I know but the quickest way to learn is by trial and error and I don't have twelve years to waste I only got five so I got to take the quick way." Splinter sighs but lets go of Naruto as he rushes after the others.

"Ok everyone we got to find that monkey and be careful."

"Follow us Naruto we're going to the rooftops."

"Right." Naruto and the turtles scaled a building and started to jump across the roofs. After thirty minutes they finally find April cornering the monkey in an alley.

"Ok guys be quiet let's get this guy quick and easy." Everyone nods as they slowly scale down the building but then Mikey hit's a flowerpot on a window ledge and knocks it off. It falls and breaks startling the monkey.

"Way to go Michelangelo." The monkey is now facing the turtles and Naruto. "Stealth times over time to kick some shell." Raph dives onto the monkey which monkey flips Raph into a dumpster. Naruto and Mikey both fall to the ground and Mikey tries to hit it with his nun-chuck but the monkey grabs it and pulls throwing Mikey into Raph. Naruto tries to punch it but the monkey blocks and kicks Naruto in the chest sending him into the alley wall. Donnie comes down overhead with his Bo-staff only for the monkey to grab it and spin the Bo-staff before letting go and launching Donnie into Naruto. Leo lands and on the ground and dives at the monkey only for it to sidestep him and elbow him in the shell making him eat concrete. The monkey jumps as Raph tries to sweep it's legs out from under it. In the air it can do nothing as Mikey flies in with a kick to it's back sending it right to Donnie and Naruto who both rear up and nail him in the face leaving him sprawled out on the ground. "Whew well that wasn't too hard." Naruto deadpans as Donnie sighs.

"Let's just get him back to Falco so he can help him."

"Yeah." They tie him up and head for the former doctors lab.

At the lab

Falco sighed as he looked at what Rockwell had become. "Thank you I will try to get a cure for this."

"Yeah we leave him in your capable hands sir." The group exit's the office then Falco smirks.

"Oh Rockwell if only you had helped me you wouldn't be in this situation now then let us continue our test." The monkey screams as Falco goes to work on him.

Back at the lair

Naruto and the turtles were resting why Donnie did something on the computer. "Something's wrong."

"Huh?"

"Oi genius what's that mean?"

"Something doesn't feel right I can't find anything that says Rockwell ever had a monkey...plus that cage in his office looks like it was broken out of by something powerful."

"You don't think it's Falco who's working for the Kraang then do you." Donnie closes the computer as he stands up.

"Only one way to find out." Raph sighs as everyone get's up and head top side to check in on Falco. They arrive to the lab to hear the monkey screaming loudly.

"Well that answers that question let's get to work ninjas."

"Can we really call Naruto a ninja."

"Yeah fuck you too Raph." Raph just smirks as they run to the building. They enter to see Falco inject himself with something.

"Falco stop right there."

"Really Leo."

"Even I could come up with something better than that."

"Guys just go with it."

"Ah if it isn't the turtles and their friends."

"What are you doing Falco?"

"Simple I realized that if one subtly changes the mutagen the Kraang use they could gain psychic ability's."

"What?"

"That's right I can tell what you'll do before you do it why don't you test it out if you don't believe me."

"With pleasure." Raph charges as Falco has his eyes closed but he dodges everything as if he could see it coming from a mile away.

"What?"

"Oh man." Raph goes for a punch only for Falco to dodge and grab his arm and fling him into a filling cabinet. Lep tries next but fares no better.

"As long as you are thinking I'm unbeatable."

"Thinking hah then this is my specialty boys." Mikey walks forward and charges trying to attack but Falco dodges everything. "Ah shit I can't stop planning my moves." Mikey goes for a wild swing that hits. "Hah alright." Mikey celebrates as Falco gets up and grabs him and throws him into a wall.

""Mikey! Ok that's it he's mine." Donnie tries everything but he too is defeated.

"Oh crap." Naruto sighs as he clams himself and nods before rushing Falco. Falco tries to read his movements but Naruto is so all over the place he can't do it. Naruto hits him in the gut and brings up his knee smashing him in the face. Falco stumbles back and Naruto jumps and kicks him in the chest and he stumbles back and over the operating table he had Rockwell strapped down to. Naruto looks to Rockwell and nods as he release the man who looks at him before jumping out the window. Raph and the others get up to see Falco down and out.

"Huh maybe there is some hope for you after all kid."

"Thanks Raph."

"It'll take a lot but we may make a ninja out of you yet." The others laugh as Naruto sighs.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Nice shit.

Rogue: Thanks well please read and review guys thanks.


End file.
